College Life
by b00ks101
Summary: Cammie goes to college with her best friend Josh. And meets Zach. But does finding out that Josh likes her affect her relationship with him or Zach? I do not own Gallagher Girls or characters.
1. Chapter 1

"So we made it," Bex looked over at me. "Finally at college, Cam."

I looked at the big stone building full of our classes, the building opposite full of our dorm rooms, and the grass fields in between them. And then looked over at my best friend.

"Lets go."

We had brought our suitcases to our room, 43. It was a mixed dorm which meant we were only a few rooms down from Bex's boyfriend, Grant. But it also meant that one of my closest friends, Josh's room was only down the hall.

So i walked down to Josh's room, 51.

"Hey, Cammie. Sup?" Josh asked, he was wearing his favourite green sweater.

"Hey Josh. Hows the room?" I seen his room-mate had been in, unpacked and left.

"It's good. Although, my room-mate is quite rude. But the campus looks good." I walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You need help with anything? Unpacking?" I offered.

"Nah i'm good, but you wanna go down get the class schedules? I could use a look around campus."

"Yeah, okay." And we left.

I got back to my room about 8-ish. 1 hour till lights out. But Bex wasn't in, probably at Grant's. I just used the time to settle in to my room and stick up my favourite Alex Turner poster above my bed. I was in bed reading The Catcher in the Rye for the millionth time when Bex came home.

"You're 10 minutes past lights out," I said, but she just replied with a sigh. "Whats up?"

"Nothing. Night." She said, and turned out the lights.

..

I woke up at 7:50am. 10 minutes until my first class, which was history. I loved history, but not this early on a Monday morning. I pulled on my old checked leggings and one of Josh's old sweatshirts i wasn't sure he knew i had. I liked it because (1( it was one of our favourite bands, The Stone Roses and (2) it was worn out which made it so comfortable.

So i grabbed my notebook and ran to history. Learning about the first World War, it was just as you'd think. Boring. After History i didnt have a class until 11am so i went outside. I ended up walking all around the campus and grabbing a coffee from this little cafe off campus, _The Teapot, _then just sat at the foot of a tree and read my book.

After classes i was pretty tired and planned to just chill out and watch a movie with Bex. But of course Bex had plans with Grant. So i went home, threw my bag at the foot of my bed and went in for a shower. I was about a half an hour in the shower but Bex was gone when i came out. And so was the hair dryer. So i called her.

"Hey, Bex. Where's the hair dryer?"

"In Grant's. Sorry i forgot to take it back. Just go in, his room mate is in but its all good. Its room 39." Ah, crap. So i pulled on some trainers and headed out.

I knocked on the door. No answer. So i knocked again.

"Come in." I heard a voice shout. So i opened the door.

Oh wow. He was the actual version of tall, dark and handsome. He was about a foot taller than me, with dark scruffy hair. Oh and did i mention he was in a towel!

"Uh, sorry to come in now, my room mate left our hair dryer in here. Em, Grant's girlfriend." I could stop mumbling and i'm pretty sure my face was bright red.

He chuckled. "I think it's in here. Gimme a sec." He went into the bathroom and a second later came out in a pair of sweatpants. He went over to Grant's desk and grabbed it.

"Here," and he handed me it. "Zach, by the way." And he smiled. God. That smile.

"Thanks. I'm Cammie." and i left.


	2. Chapter 2

"BEX!" I almost screamed at her as she walked through the door.

"What have i done?" She said, but she smiled.

"Have you seen him?" I was talking about Zach, but she didn't know.

"Who?"

"Zach. Oh. My. God." I said and she laughed.

"I guess you got the hair dryer."

"Yes, oh god, he was in a towel. I swear i almost died."

"Cam, hate to break it to you, but he's not single." My face dropped.

"I knew it was too good to be true." We both laughed. She went into her bag and pulled out some sweets.

"Movie?" She asked.

"Movie." I replied. And so we watched Ghost, our ultimate favourite movie. It was only 8 when the movie finished. So i studied for half an hour then went to Josh's room.

I knocked but he didn't reply. So i knocked again, and nothing. I text him.

_Hey you not home? _

Then headed back to the room. When his reply came through. I didn't ever feel anything when i was with Josh, i mean he was my best friend but i didn't think of him in a boyfriend way. Well i thought i didn't, until i got his reply.

_Nah, I met this chick and I'm in her room ;). Talk later_

Wait, was this even Josh? He doesn't normally just get with random _'chicks_'. But what did i care? I just got into bed and fell asleep.

...

The next morning my first class was at 9. So i studied history for a bit then got a text from Josh to go to his room.

"Knock Knock." I said as i walked in.

"Hey Cammie." He was still in bed.

"Whats up?"

"I'm hungover" He said.

"Dude, it's Tuesday. And the second day of school."

"I know i know. I didn't mean to drink i was talked into it." It seemed believable. But i remembered his texts.

"Were you talked into going to that girl's room, too?" He seemed shocked when i said it but i didn't know if it was because i brought it up or he didn't remember.

"What girl?" He asked, i guess it was the second one.

"I don't know, i text yesterday and you said you were with some chick. I have to go to class. See you later or something." I said and left.

It was maths. I took a seat and waited for class to start when i seen Zach stroll in. He saw me and smiled. _Wait. He's smiling at me. Crap. I should probably do something. _So i smiled back. But he sat next to a girl a couple rows down and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't seem to notice him, though. That was just one of the reasons i now disliked this girl.

I was walking out of class when i saw Zach standing at the door. I was ready to walk past him when he said my name.

"Cammie?" _Wait? _I thought, _He can not be talking to me right now?_

"Yeah?" I turned and he had started to walk with me.

"Sorry i was so awkward when you came in the other day. Caught me off guard." He laughed and i almost fainted. Almost.

"Yeah sorry about that. Bex said it'd be alright to go along for it." I felt my cheeks go red but i don't think he noticed.

"No, no, it was fine. Glad i finally met you. Rebecca spoke about you quite a few times." It was weird hearing someone call her Rebecca. Wait, she'd been speaking about me?! What!

"Speaking about me? Saying what?" I swear, see if she has told him about that marshmallow accident 5 years ago i'll kill her.

"Nothing bad, just little things. You sounded cool but i didn't know if I'd ever meet you until you came in." I. Sounded. Cool. Now i knew i was blushing.

"Listen, I'm gonna have to run. But it was nice to meet you. We should talk again!"

"Yeah, we should. Bye!" I called as he ran away. And i went to History.

That night Bex had left for Grants so i put on my Rolling Stones record and studied. Then i heard the door chap. Probably Josh asking about earlier.

"Come in." What i didn't expect was Zach. At the worst possible time, i had on a pair of ripped jeans and an old baggy top. And i'm not even gonna talk about the state of my hair.

"Hey, Cammie." He said. I swear my name has never sounded so good.

"What's up, Zach?" I asked.

"I told you we should talk," He smiled. "Are you busy?"

"No, no. Have a seat." I pointed to the edge of the bed as i shoved my books in my bag.

"Cam, can i ask you something?" Now i was pretty sure he was gonna propose or something. I mean, maybe. He might have.

"Of course."

"You know my girlfriend, Macey?" And i remembered the girl from Maths.

"I think i've seen her, why?"

"I think she cheated on me last night. She said she was coming over, then didn't and was late cause she said she forgot her bag. But you wouldn't forget your bag if you were in your own room." I thought back to last night. There's 100 girls Josh could of hooked up with, but i had a feeling it was Macey.

"I'm sure she was just late or something. I mean why would she cheat on _you._" I don't know why i said it but the second it came out i knew my face was bright red. And i knew he noticed the way i said it. He laughed.

"Why wouldn't she? There's plenty guys at this school who could be a better boyfriend than me." He looked truly upset.

"You'r probably just over thinking it. I mean, she'd be crazy to think someone at this school could be nicer than you." I tried to make him feel better. "Just ask her about it."

"Yeah, maybe. Thank, Cammie."

"No bother, Zach." I seen him look over at my records.

"Wow. You've got tons of records. Can i have a look?" A shared interest: vinyl.

"Of course." I said.

He looked through them and chose out my Pink Floyd one.

"My favourite is Another Brick In The Wall." I said. And he looked up at me.

"No way!" He said, smiling. "Mine, too." A shared interest: Pink Floyd.

So we sat for an hour putting on different records and chatting, i found out the following:

(1) Zach's eyes are an emerald green colour, AKA - amazing!

(2) He has a huge vinyl collection back home and says i NEED to see it. Invitation to his house - Check.

(3) We both love horror movies and wrestling

"We have to hang out more! You're pretty awesome." He said, i think i died.

"Yeah, definitely! If you want to, I'm spending Friday night watching the new wrestling?"

"Sounds great!" It's a date, i thought. He left about 10 minutes later. Thank you Bex for forgetting that hair dryer.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up remembering the night before. We switched numbers and he said he'd call when we wasn't busy, but i wasn't going to be one of those girls who constantly wait for a reply. So i got up and went for a shower. _My first class was maths, _I thought. _I wonder if Zach will say anything. _So i tried to look a bit nicer, plus i had extra time: i curled the ends of my hair, put on my black skirt and grey crop top. And walked to maths.

I met Bex on the way and told her about the night before, she had stayed at Grant's. She said i was trying to hard and had to remember he wasn't single. I didn't tell her what Zach had told me, he came to me for help, i wasn't going to gossip about his private worries. But those sincere thoughts began to leave my head as i walked into maths and see he was sitting with _Macey._

He turned round.

"Hey, Cam." He smiled. He looked great. And he pointed to the seat next to him. "Come sit here." I see his girlfriend pull him round as if 'What are you doing?' He turned and i guess he ignored her. "Come on!" He called again. So i did.

"Hey, Zach." I said and turned to the girl. "I'm Cammie."

She looked at me, "Macey." But didn't smile and looked away the second she said it.

I looked at Zach, he mouthed _Sorry._ I just smiled sincerely, she seems nice.

..

After the awkwardness of maths i was heading outside to sit in the sun when i heard running behind me.

"Cammie!" It was Josh.

"Hey Josh," I turned and he caught up. "What's up?"

"How come you haven't bee answering my texts?"

"Oh, I've just been busy, i guess." I lied. "Who was it you hooked up with, Josh?"

"Uh, is that why you haven't been talking to me?" He avoided the question.

"No, i told you. I've been busy. Who was it?"

"I," He paused. "I don't remember."

"Wow, Josh. You don't even remember? Classy.." I said, walking away. He tried to catch up.

"Cam. Stop." So i did.

"What?" I knew he remembered.

"It was _Macey."_ He whispered.

"You hooked up with someone who has a boyfriend." Not that i wanted their relationship to work out. But that was important.

"Well i wasn't sure if she was or not, she said she didn't."

"And you're 100% sure it was Macey?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd remember her."

_Nice. _"Well, Zach knows she cheated, he told me. And he is looking for who she cheated with. You should tell him and say she said she was single. Save him finding out from somewhere else."

"Cam, i can't. And you can't tell him! You have to promise!"

"I won't promise you, Josh. If you're dumb enough to hook up with a random chick you should accept the responsibility. If it comes up. I'm not lying to him."

"Wow, thanks." He walked away first, and i watched. I wasn't sure what just happened. So i sat against my tree and started my history essay.

..

I was walking to my room when i heard shouting. From Zach's room. I heard him speaking but i didn't hear replies so i knocked. The door opened. Zach was on the phone.

"You better tell me!" He shouted, he seemed angry and i knew what it was about.

"Well, if you don't Mace, we're done." He hung up then.

"Zach, do you want me to come back later?" He seemed so angry. I didn't like it.

"No, it's okay. Macey did cheat on me but she won't tell me who with. Do you know anything?" There it was. The question i prayed he wouldn't ask.

There is my life long friendship with Josh and an almost stranger who needs help in his relationship. It's the truth, and who am i to lie?

"It was Josh, my best friend. I spoke to him before i came here and he said it was Macey. I guess that is why I'm here." His eyes went wide.

"Zach, hear me out. He said Macey claimed she was single, and he didn't know her long enough to have known about you. Just don't go mad. Please."

He was just looking at me, no expression on his face.

"Zach?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. It seems like a Macey thing, claiming she's single." He walked closer. "Thank you, Cammie, for being honest." And he hugged me. "Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your full name?"

"Why'd you ask that?"

"I just wanna know more about you."

"Cameron Ann Morgan. What's yours?"

"Zachary Goode. But you aren't allowed to call me Zachary."

"That's okay, cause you can call me whatever you like." He laughed, and his laugh made me relax.

"You okay, Zach?" I asked.

"Yeah, Im great now."


	4. Chapter 4

As i left Zachs room i wondered if it meant anything. The way he said I'm great now. Was that because i _helped_ or because _I _helped. I couldn't tell if he liked me or that was just the way he was with everyone. And that annoyed me most. I wondered what Macey was gonna do, keep quiet or tell Zach the truth. He said he wasn't gonna tell her he knew, and see if she told him the truth.

I got back and seen Bex and Grant sitting on the bed.

"Hey Bex. Grant." I said and walked into the bathroom. I ran the shower and went out to get fresh pjs.

"What's up with you?" Bex asked. Her and Grant were watching a movie with headphones in but she took hers out.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I smiled but she knew something was up. She put her earphone in Grants ear so he couldn't hear us and moved to my bed.

"Cam, what's wrong? Was it something with Zach?" Grant must have heard Zach's name and took the headphones out.

"Is he done with the bitch?" Grant asked.

"Macey? No." I said. "Go back to your movie, guys. I don't wanna ruin it." And went for my shower.

When i got out Grant was gone and Bex was laying in bed.

"Night, Bex."

"Cam-" She tried, but i wasn't up for talking.

"Night."

..

Maths was in 20 minutes. I seen Josh and some guys sitting at a table outside and i figured i should tell him what had happened with Zach. So i walked over to the table.

"Hey, Josh. Can i talk to you?" I said and his friends started making stupid faces.

"Course." He said and we walked far away enough that the idiots at his table wouldn't here.

"I told Zach it was you, but he wasn't pissed. He thought Macey had been cheating so the news didn't shock him into some uncontrollable anger. He just said he was gonna ask Macey and see if she told him the truth. He asked me to my face if i knew anything and i couldn't lie."

"It's okay, Cammie. Like you said he would have found out some way." He paused. "Do you like him?" He looked at me and i wasn't sure i wanted to tell Josh the answer. After i got that text from him saying he was with some girl i wasn't sure how i felt about him. If there was something there.

"I'm not sure. I like him a little but i just want him to be happy and if that's with Macey then that's okay, i guess." He smiled, and he looked almost.. Happy?

"What you smiling at?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just don't think he's a good guy. Don't want you getting hurt." He put his hand on my arm.

"He won't hurt me, i can look after myself." I said, joking.

"I can look after you." He moved closer.

"Josh?" I asked but he didn't answer. He leaned in, and i didn't know what to do. Then, we were kissing.

It'd didn't last long and any theory i had about liking Josh had just spiralled out of control. He pulled back and looked at me for a second. Then i pulled his arm and kissed him again. I felt his hands in my hair and i slid my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, Cammie. I have loved you for years." He said. And looked at me.

"I think i love you, too, Josh."


	5. Chapter 5

Josh had offered to walk me to maths.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, i know you feel something for Zach. So you should think about it before making any decisions." He replied, then looked at me and smirked.  
"God knows i'll be thinking about you." He said as we walked away

I went into maths. Zach. I'd forgotten all about Zach, who clearly hadn't forgotten about me.

"Cam! Hey, come sit here." He shouted, pointing to the seat. So i went and sat next to him. With Macey at his other side.

"Hey," He said again.

"Hi." I said while taking out my notepad.

"What's up, Cam?" He looked at me.

"Nothing. Just tired." But he obviously knew me better than i thought he did.

"Cameron," He said. "What's wrong?" Note: He can tell when I'm lying, not even Josh can do that.

"You don't wanna know, Zach."

And at that the teacher started talking. But i felt him looking at me throughout the class, i wondered if he was trying to guess what was wrong, or trying to work something out. But as soon as class finished i walked fast out of class. But he walked faster.

"Cam. Stop." And i did. "Please." He looked sad, like he felt he was the reason i was upset.

"I like you." I said. His face turned to shock. I guess that wasn't what he was expecting.

"I really do like you, but when i asked Josh what i should do he kissed me, which didn't help me figure out what to do about you. Plus you're with Macey and even if you weren't you might not like me but i really like you. Can you say something because i can't stop tal-"

I didn't know how that sentence was supposed to end, but i didn't have to because he kissed me.

Zach kissed me.

Josh kissed me.

Wait, Zach.. was still kissing me. I realised my eyes were closed and opened them, i looked at him first. The noticed Macey behind him and pulled back.

"Zach." I heard her say but his eyes never left mines.

"Sorry, Macey." He looked sad, then walked away.

But i stayed there, couldn't move. A bit of a crowd had gathered to stare at the scene, but now it was only me and Macey.

"Come with me." She said and grabbed my arm. I didn't know where we were going, and i wanted to follow Zach. But i didn't stop following her. She took me into an empty classroom.

"Look," She started. "I know he likes you."

"He doesn't really, i was just rambl-" She cut me off, but thankfully not the same way as Zach had.

Zach kissed me.

"He has never kissed me the way he just kissed you."

"It was nothing, really."

"We broke up last night. We agreed to stay on good terms, though. Not like we were on good terms in the relationship. But you have to promise me two things, Cammie?"

"Ok." I said.

"You make sure he is the one you want. And you don't break his heart. Deal?"

"Deal." I hadn't realised i was agreeing until i said it. Was Zach the one i wanted? Macey smiled and hugged me.

"Good luck, Cammie."

"Thanks." And she left.

I waited for a minute, thinking. Then i ran, i hadn't quite known who i was running to but i let myself run anyway. Until i found myself at Zach's door.

I knocked, nothing, so i went in anyway.

"Zach?" I called, nobody answered. I checked the bathroom. Nothing. So i left and headed back to my room. And i heard it. Coming from my room.

Another Brick In The Wall by Pink Floyd was playing, my vinyl? _Me and Zach's favourite. _So i walked in.

I walked up to him.

"Cammie. I'm so sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

I just smiled as i set my hands on his waist, pulled him to me. And kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN - Sorry it's been so long. At first I didn't know where to take this story, and I ended up writing other things. But I've got some ideas now so I'll be finishing!_

_.._

We spent the rest of last night listening to different records and getting to know each other better, then Bex and Grant showed up.

Bex was walking over to her bed, eyeing me and when I winked at her it confirmed everything in her mind. She smiled.

"We were gonna watch Die Hard, you's wanna join?" Grant asked, I wondered if they had the same telepathic agreement Bex and I had.

Zach looked at me, asking if I was OK with him staying. I smiled and turned to Grant.

"Let's do it."

Zach and Grant left after the movie and I explained the whole story to Bex. Who sat giddy on the edge of her bed the whole time.

"So he just kissed you? Right there in the hall?"

"Yep."

"And right before that, Josh had kissed you?!"

"Yep."

"I can't believe I missed that!" She looks genuinely disappointed. I laughed.

"I seriously don't even know what happened when I was with Josh. It's like I was in some hypnotic spell. Gross."

"Too gross." Bex replied. Then we slept.

..

Friday. Zach was coming over tonight to watch the big wrestling match!

I had told Bex to go to Grant's so we could watch it on the TV instead of the laptop,

"I bet that's why you want me out." Bex winked.

"Bex!" I shouted but couldn't help giggling.

Just as I woke my phone buzzed.

_It's maths first? Z_

_Yeah. _I replied.

_Cool._ Cool?

I went in for a quick shower the got changed.

Just as I grabbed my bag and opened the door, Zach was already leaning against the door frame. Smiling.

"Hey!" I said, probably sounding too eager.

"Thought we could walk to maths together?"

There was something about Zach's face, it was like no matter what expression he had on, he always looked so mysterious. And hot.

"Yeah." I smiled back and we left.

I wasn't sure what was gonna happen with Macey, was he gonna sit next to her? Would I? I didn't have a clue how this was gonna go down.

I noticed when we walked in, Macey wasn't there. Well, I didn't think she was, she had moved to a row up the back of the class.

But as I looked at Zach to see if he noticed, he was already looking at me, and he quickly looked away.

"What's that on your cheeks?"

He smirked and looked in the opposite direction as we took our seats.

I pulled his cheek around to face me?

"Are you blushing?"

He tugged at my hand and started laughing.

Just as the lecturer started speaking and I started taking notes I felt Zach's hand on my knee.

Not that he was trying any funny business. As if! He just kept it there, and it was kind of comforting.

We split ways after Maths and he said he'd come round later. I didn't see Josh and I knew he'd text me but I didn't know what to say. I thought it better though if this was dealt with before Zach came round.

I went straight to his room after class. He wasn't there so I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note.

_Josh,_

_I'm sorry for what I said the other day, honestly I don't know what came over me._

_I hope it didn't mess with your feelings or hurt you, looking back it was like someone else said it. Not me._

_Zach and I have started seeing each other, not that it's too serious but I just wanted to let you know._

_Sorry, Cam._

I left it on the table next to his bed. I text him letting him know I left a note. And then went to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked in I saw Zach was lying on the bed talking to Bex who was sorting her books.

"Hey guys." I said, sitting my bag down at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Cam." Bex said, "I'll be going to Grant's in a sec." She winked at me.

"Alright."

I started setting up the TV when I heard Bex leave and Zach stood up.

I didn't turn as I felt his arms around my waist and something brushed my chin. I looked down to realise he was holding a rose.

"Zach!" I spun to face him as he brought the rose around, but he kept his other arm tight around my waist.

Just as I was about to thank him his lips met mine and we were kissing again.

The first time we kissed I was surprised and didn't have time to think about it.

But now I felt how soft his lips were, and how sweet the kiss was.

After we got comfy and watched wrestling it was late but he made a move to stand up. I groaned and he laughed.

"Stay." I whispered.

He looked at me, unsure.

"Bex stays with Grant." I suggested.

"Will I sleep in the other bed?"

I giggled, "Of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I looked at him, jokingly. "No funny business."

He chuckled.

"Do you wanna go grab something to change into?" I asked.

"I'm good." He said, chuckling again.

I went into the bathroom to get changed and when I came out Zach was completely under the covers, right up to his neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

"Nothing."

I looked at him as his eyes looked me up and down, not knowing I noticed.

"Should I be offended or ...?" I asked.

"You look good." I blushed, I had tried to look a bit better, wearing a black silk pyjama top and shorts.

I walked over to the bed and slipped under the cover, I leaned into him when I felt skin where his shirt should be.

I moved my hand down and felt a short amount of clothes before feeling bare leg.

I looked up at him, "I guess you didn't need a change of clothes."

We laughed just as I lay my head down next to his.

"Night Zach." He lay his hand in mine.

"Night, Cammie."

During the night I heard a buzz from the side of the bed, Zach's phone. And another buzz.

He didn't move so I reached over to grab it.

Macey.

Macey was calling him.

"Zach?" I whispered.

"Macey is calling you." He took the phone out of my hand, waited for it to stop ringing then switched it off.

His hand slid around my waist so my head lay on his chest and we fell asleep.

..

I woke up and saw Zach coming from the bathroom. In nothing, but boxers.

He must've noticed my river of drool because he laughed.

Zach's laugh - **hot**.

Zach's laugh in the morning - **deadly sexy**.

"Morning." He smiled, did I just die twice in three seconds?

"Morning," I smiled back.

"Sup?" He asked, because yes, I was still staring as he climbed in beside me.

"You look good." Understatement of the century. He was built, but not too much. Just enough that you could see defined abs and muscles but it wasn't all up in your face. Perfection.

"Me? You should see yourself."

Now I laughed. My morning hair mixed with my eye-bags. Puh-lease.

Then I remembered Macey.

"Are you going to call Macey back?" His smile faded.

"No, probably not."

"Do you know why she was calling?" Hoping he wouldn't say to get back together or work things out.

"It was a friday night, she was probably drunk. She always used to call during some party she'd went to."

He looked uncomfortable, so I just nodded and lay on his chest.

He moved his hand to put a stray piece of hair behind my hair sending shivers down my spine.

"You don't have to worry Cam." he said, playing with my hair now.

"Okay." I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**\- ZACH POV -**

"Do you have plans today?" I asked Cam from across the table, I'd driven us out to a cafe for breakfast.

"Nothing so far,"

"I was texting Grant earlier, I thought we could all go to the movies or something?"

"Like a double date?" She smirked at me.

"We could go alone? Or somewhere else? We could go-"

"I'm kidding, Zach. Sounds fun!" She started laughing.

"Cool, you wanna head back and meet them?"

"Yeah."

I took the bill to the counter before she got her purse out.

She came up behind me poking my side.

"Hey you said we'd split!"

"I lied." I winked at her and kissed her nose.

She went to the bathroom before we left so I ran out and pulled the car up front, holding her door open.

I noticed her blushing as she walked out to the car.

"You're so sweet, Zach."

"I know." I joked and we drove back to campus.

**\- CAM POV -**

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

"You want me to check that for you?" He looked nervous.

"It's cool, probably just Grant telling us to hurry up." Although, I was textinng Bex and she wasn't even ready yet. I didn't say anything though.

"Oh, okay."

By the time we got to campus Zach's phone had gone off about 6 times. He checked it quickly when getting out of the car then shoved it back in his pocket.

"What's going on?" I stopped him before we went in.

"It's nothing to worry about." He started to walk and I grabbed his wrist. He looked at the floor.

"It's Macey."

"What about her?" I felt my stomach turn.

"She's just doing her usual dance, messing with me. Like I said, you don't have to worry." He smiled wearily.

I just walked in to meet Bex in our room, Grant wasn't in and I assume Zach had gone to his own room.

"Bex" I sighed as I closed the door behind me.

"Cam?" She dropped her bag and walked over. "What's up?"

"Macey." She rolled her eyes. "She called him last night."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, Zach ignored it and switched his phone off. He said she was probably drunk-calling."

"OK?"

"Then she text like 6 times on the way back from breakfast. She obviously isn't drunk now."

She sighed and picked her bag up.

"What did he tell you?" She asked.

"Not to worry."

"Then don't, trust him, Cam."

..

We decided to go bowling instead of the movies.

"Zach, you made a mistake with this choice. Cam can roll strikes for days." She said laughing.

"Oh yeah?" He eyed me, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Totally, Goode." I put my hand on my hip and matched his smirk. "Let's play."

Safe to say I beat him.. and Bex... and Grant.

"OH!" I shouted, "We should've put money on it."

Zach and Grant both sat down, looking exhausted.

"You two are such drama queens." Bex cocked a hip as we high five'd each other, laughing.

"You actually roll strikes for days." Grant looked at me.

"Months." Zach replied.

"Another game?" I joked, Grant and Zach shared a mischievous look.

"Oh no." Bex said.

"We have another idea." Zach smirked.

..

"Laser tag?" Bex and I said together.

"Oh yes." Grant said, sounding like the Churchill dog.

10 minutes later the game had started. Boys vs. Girls.

It was only us four on this floor so we went all out. Bex was pressed against the wall, slowly looking round the corner while I watched our backs.

I can only imagine the boys having the same idea.

**\- ZACH POV -**

"The girls are probably acting like trained spies." I said and Grant laughed.

"Don't doubt it for a second." He replied.

We walked casually but Grant was checking our backs every couple seconds. If I knew Cam she was doing the same for Bex.

I felt Grant nudge my arm as he pointed round the corner, we turned back and went around to sneak up on them.

I mouthed for Grant to have my back as I ran around the corner. Like I expected Bex was peering around the corner Cam was at her back.

Just as she turned I aimed at the target on her chest and shot just as Grant shot Bex.

"WOO!" He called.

"Officially 3-2 to us." I eyed Cammie, "I'll let you win next time, Cam." She mock-laughed as she came up to the front with me to hand the guns in.

"Food?" Bex called from behind.

"For sure." Cam said.

She and Bex went to grab their bags.

"I think you should tell her about Macey." Grant whispered to me.

"No way, I don't wanna mess this up." I looked over Grant's shoulder as Cam smiled at me from the back of the room.

"Bex asked me if I know anything, she said Cam was telling her she was worried."

"Well, shit. I'll tell her tonight." I felt guilt in my stomach, but I ignored it. I'm not going to ruin her fun in the middle of the day.


End file.
